Mega Man Issue 32 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #31 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #33 Mega Man #32 is the thirty-second issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in December 2013. Publisher's Summary "Curse of Ra Moon" Part Four: The startling, jaw-dropping conclusion to this MEGA-EPIC story is here! The tables have turned as the evil Dr. Wily and his sixteen Robot Masters stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Mega Man! But the ominous alien known as RA MOON still threatens the lives of both the heroes AND the villains! Who will survive and what will become of them? Can their combined power overcome Ra Moon? One thing is certain—there's no way our hero will be walking away from this one unscathed! Featuring an all-new cover art from Mega-art-guru Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante and an awesome new "payback" variant cover from artist POWREE (Sandra and Woo)!The Mega Man Network: Bad and Good Are Brothers-in-Arms in Mega Man #32 Story ''Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon'' - Part Four: Total Eclipse Mega Man and Dr. Wily's Robot Masters are continuing their fight with Ra Moon and his Robot Masters, with Mega Man focusing on Ra Thor in particular. During the battle, Ra Moon says that it has been amusing to watch them fight each other, but the time for sports is over, and he removes the EM immunity from the Mega Man 2's Robot Masters. Cut Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, and Rush must face Magnet Man, Gemini Man, Hard Man, Top Man, and Spark Man by themselves, as Mega Man and Break Man are busy with Ra Thor. Having the burden to save the world and his friends, Mega Man loses his temper and uses a barrage of Special Weapons on Ra Thor, taking him down. Ra Moon then calls back his minions, saying that he will do to Dr. Wily the same he did to him, and brings out one of Wily's designs, perfected by his power, the Ra Devil. Break Man engages the five remaining Robot Masters while Mega Man uses a charge shot on its control eye, which proves to be ineffective. Mega Man is throw near Dr. Wily by Ra Devil's beam, and Wily says he realized Ra Moon must be directly powering Ra Devil, leaving his energy divided and his defenses down. Attacking Ra Moon is the solution, however, Wily warn that if he miss, Ra Moon will adapt or Ra Devil will crush him. With this new information, Mega Man forms two Mega Busters and begins charging energy on both of them. Wily warns him that his body can't support that kind of output and he will destroy himself to save everyone, but Mega Man refuses to run away and lose after having come this far. With a final request to Wily to take his body back to Dr. Light, Mega Man fires at Ra Moon, obliterating him. Ra Moon's destruction ends the electromagnetic wave around the world, the Robot Masters under his control return to their senses, and Ra Devil dissolves. Several days pass and Robot Masters around the world are reconstructing the world to the way it was and making rescues. In Light Labs, Auto is mowing the grass and Roll, now repaired, cleans the lab while a tired Dr. Light sleeps on a chair. Someone rings the doorbell, and for the surprise of Roll and Dr. Light, it's Dr. Wily and Light's damaged robots, with Guts Man holding a dying Mega Man. Unknown to all, Ra Moon uses his remaining power to send out a final transmission to his children in a space station. Short Circuits Sweet Dreams In the Short Circuits segment, Ice Man, while still in a coma, dreams that Roll is Snow White and he is to kiss her to awaken her. It then cuts to Roll and Ice Man awake, with the former suggesting that the latter take out the trash. Appearances Characters *Mega Man *Dr. Wily *Bomb Man *Cut Man *Air Man *Break Man *Rush *Heat Man *Ra Moon *Ra Thor *Bubble Man *Wood Man *Guts Man *Hard Man *Snake Man *Metal Man *Crash Man *Gemini Man *Flash Man *Shadow Man *Spark Man *Magnet Man *Top Man *Needle Man *Quick Man *Ra Devil (First appearance) *Auto *Roll *Dr. Light *Li (Cameo) *Ice Man *Elec Man *Pump Man (First appearance after Worlds Collide) *Bright Man *Pharaoh Man *Sunstar (First appearance) Special Weapons *Bubble Lead *Spark Shock *Quick Boomerang *Metal Blade *Needle Cannon *Crash Bomber Locations *Lanfront Ruins **Temple of the Moon * Light Labs * Stardroids' space station (First appearance) Gallery Cover art ArchieMegaMan32CoverRaw.jpeg|Regular cover, raw. MegaManArchieC032V.jpg|Variant Edition cover by POWREE Preview MegaManArchieC032-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC032-2-3.jpg|Pages #2-3 MegaManArchieC032-4.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC032-5.jpg|Page #5 See Also * Mega Man Volume 7 - Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon References Category:Archie Comics issues